DigimonMailBox
by Moonlesscat
Summary: Exactly what the title says. PS, try to keep the questions K rated. I don't want to rate it higher because of a question. PPS, notice the picture? It's really funny! XD
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everybody!" Moonlesscat exclaimed.

"MLC..." Moon mumbled.

"Oh, alright!" Moonlesscat said. "This is gonna be a Digimon Mailbox! Where you Digifans can send fanmail to your favorite character!"

"This isn't gonna end well..." Matt mumbled, knowing how many fans he has.

"Cheer up, Matt. At lease you're not unpopular. I hardly have any stories about me!" Jun exclaimed.

"Your my number one." Myotismon said, hugging Jun. Jun blushed.

"Thanks babe." She replied.

"Ulgh." MLC and Moon groaned.

"Let's get on with it!" BlackGatomon exclaimed.

* * *

**So yeah. DigiMailBox... please leave questions! And don't spam or sent flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Alllrighty! Looks like we've already have two questions! First one is from **_Mshake45_**

She asked:

**_Do you have digivolution lines from in training to mega and side levels too?_**"

"Good Question but no we don't." Agumon replied.

"Next one's from Wherever Girl-" Ken began.

"HI WG!" Moonlesscat exclaimed. Ken pushed her aside.

"Anyways she says:

_**Okay, here's my first question. I don't know too much about the series (yet) so bare with me!**_

_** This is for the whole Digidestined team: Since the first episode was mostly told in Tai's perspective, what was the others first reactions the moment you came to in the Digiworld?**_

_** (can we ask the Digimon questions too? If so, here's another)**_

_** To all the Digimon: How did you each know your select partners were the right match for you?**_

_** That's all for now!**_"

"What do you expect? We were all worried. We didn't know what to think." Replied Sora.

"We just know, like it's instinct or something. Like how I knew that Izzy was my partner!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"That's all for now! BAI!" Exclaimed Moonlesscat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes rapid update indeed!" I, the authoress exclaimed.

"Next one is also from Wherever Girl-Don't even think about it, Moonlesscat." Ken said.

"It says **Wow, rapid updated! Hmm, now what can I ask-**

** ATF: *pops up* I'VE GOT QUESTIONS!**

** What the...?! Bro! What're you-**

** ATF: First question!**

** 1) What are your guys' favorite shippings, or do you prefer OC?**

** 2) How did the Digiworld come to exist?**

** 3) Anyone want cookies?**

** Me: *shoves brother out* Pardon me while I change my laptop password!**"

"Taiora, TKari, DKen, Junismon, Jimi." I replied.

"The Digiworld existed long before Earth, so we DigiDestend are trying to find the answer for that." Ivy answered. She turns to see that I had sneakingly panted Tai. "Tai, MLC panted you... again..."

"MOONLESSCAT!" He pulled his pants up and started chasing me. I laughed.

"NICE CREST OF LOVE BOXERS, TAI!" I yelled. He and Sora blushed.

"Also, MLC prefers Matt X OC (Mary, one she made), Izzy X OC (Lusa, also one), Cody X OC (Sikutaka), and Yolie X Michel (From America, non-OC)." Moon said.

"And yes, COOKIES!" Ivy exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

"WE ARE BACK!" Tis I yelled.

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING! WE CAN HERE YOU FROM OUTSIDE!" Tai yelled. I panted him again.

"Dude, I can't. It's practically in the job description. Next to panting you, that is." I replied.

"Let's just get on with it!" Holly exclaimed, walking past by. "And nice boxers Tie." (Yes I did that on purpose.)

Tai looked up at the last sentence. "I will kill you. Moonlesscat."

"Okay, enough with the violence, guys." Ken sweatdropped.

"The next is from Wherever Girl. Does she ever run out of questions?" Davis asked. I panted him this time.

"NICE CREST OF KINDNESS BOXER, DASUKE!" I yelled and ran out. Davis ran after me, blushing.

"**XD Nice!**

** Okay, one more question. Moon, outside of your own OC, who do you think is the best Digimon?**

** And to the Digimon: Who do you think is the coolest human? (please try not to argue)**"

"UH, I WOULD SAY GATOMON FOR OBVIOUS REASONS, WORMMON BECAUSE HE ALWAYS STUCK BY KEN'S SIDE, AND WIZARDMON BECAUSE OF HE SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO KEEP KARI AND GATOMON SAFE!" I yelled running by.

"Well, we think that they all are cool. I like Kari, Patamon says T.K is his favorite, and pretty much the same for everyone else." Gatomon mused.

"Who was Wizardmon?" Asked Ken.

"Wizardmon was Gatomon's best friend before they met me." Kari explained. "He sacrificed himself to make sure that we'd both be okay. We still miss him every now and then but at lease he's gonna be reborn at the Village again tonight. T.K and the original Digidestend are gonna come. Why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah!" Yolie agreed. "That would be fun! I can't wait to meet him!"


End file.
